


First Encounter

by Sounddrive



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift/prize for diedott on DeviantART that was long overdue.</p><p>Starscream has to deliver energon samples to a certain red Decepticon. Will they get along, or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

Starscream sighed as he waited next to the canisters of energon samples. Primus, how much longer did he have to wait? The Seeker's patience was wearing thin.

  


He had his own experiments to worry about back in Vos. As the war started to pick up, it started to become apparent that scientists and medics would be needed to conduct procedures and tests. The tests would be administered to turbo-foxes or 'willing' volunteers to see how chemical enhancements would react to their bodies. Another would be how to figure out how to create the next super soldier-

  


And Starscream could only get back to that if some bot. Would. Just. Hurry. **_Up._**  


  


"Primus, where in the Pit is this Knock Out mech I'm supposed to deliver these to?" Starscream exclaimed. His wings pulled up taut with annoyance. Several bots scrambled away from the scientist as others didn't make eye-contact when they passed by him.

  


After what felt like an eternity, the clicking of pedes soon headed his way. Starscream's wings flicked up with impatience as he saw the mech that he was supposed to meet.

  


. . . Well, he now was sure that the holo-scan sent to him by one of his colleagues wasn't edited at all.

  


The mech was a bright shade of red with optics to match. It would make the Autobots' insignia jealous.

  


  
_"Knock Out,_ I presume?" Starscream said flatly.

  


The shorter mech looked up at the Vosian with a lopsided smile. "Indeed I am."

  


He looked to the energon canisters stacked neatly on the small cart behind the Seeker.

  


"I needed twenty-four energon samples from the . . . 'test subjects'. Not twelve." He wasn't kidding. The canisters with the bright blue liquid was of the life blood from several Autobot captives. They were currently in small housing units, three to each sealed off cubicle, waiting to be tested.

  


"This is only half-"

  


"Yes I know how to do basic mathematics mister-mister . . .?" Knock Out blinked. _Whoops._ He was drawing a blank on this one.

  


Starscream growled.

  


"I have a disdain for those who don't remember my designation." He unfurled his claws in front of Knock Out's face-plates.

  


The red medic reared back, optics wide. "Oh! Ah, haha," he chuckled nervously. "Oh, yes yes . . . it was on the tip of my glossa, Mister Starscream. Please follow me."

  


Starscream had to hand it to the four wheeler: he wasn't too bad in moving those hips . . .

Pfft. Amateur.

  


**O*O*O**

  


"Breakdown, this is Starscream. Starscream, this is both my assistant and my body guard, Breakdown," Knock Out introduced the blue and silver brute to the Seeker.

  


"Oh. Your visitor?" Breakdown inquired.

  


"Yup. Sit right Starscream, I need to get some equipment ready for the test subject. Breakdown: get said test subject. Quickly please."

  


Starscream raised an optic ridge as Breakdown hurried out the door. While the red Decepticon busied himself with finding the proper tools, Starscream stood in his spot. He eyed the laboratory.

  


It was spacious enough to hold seven tall cabinets, each sporting eight shelves. Three cabinets were on the side walls as one was directly in front of Starscream's line of vision. There was one lab table to strap down test subjects at the center of the room.

  


The scientist took another glance about the room. His optic ridge furrowed.

  


"Odd."

  


"Hmm?" Knock Out poked around several cabinets. He finally spotted his silver tray full of precision cut tools, each glinting sinisterly in the low light. "Something the matter?"

  


"You don't have any vials of chemical enhancers . . . isn't that on the agenda?"

  


"Yes, but I'm waiting on that to be delivered from Shockwave." Knock Out turned to look at Starscream, surprised. "I didn't realize the Scientific and Research branch in Vos was so informed about this division's activities."

  


"We have many surprises to reveal," Starscream smiled, wings lifting up a tad.

  


_**BUZZ!** _

  


The two scientists turned to see Breakdown enter. In one servo, he had the rest of the energon samples and a dark blue canister. In the other arm, Breakdown held a squirming Neutral in his grasp. A young mech.

  


"There we go!" Knock Out had a wicked glint of glee in his optic. "Set him on the table!"

  


As Breakdown went to do so, Starscream held up a data-pad to be signed by Knock Out. The latter quickly scribbled his signature.

  


"You're welcome to stay and watch," Knock Out invited.

  


Starscream didn't stick around. However, the two would meet again in several thousand mega-cycles, on board the Decepticon fleet's mightiest vessel.


End file.
